I Smile
by Sam the Ant Ha
Summary: Jessica gives the inside scoop on Bella and Edward's relationship & her own. "I usually didn't feel that with anyone, but I had reasons too. 1. She was taking up the damn spotlight. 2. Mike liked her. 3. Edward Cullen took notice to Bella Swan." One-shot.


**I don't own Twilight. However, I do hate Bella a lot.**

**PS: I'm becoming a one-shot whore... yikes.**

* * *

I've been watching the Cullens for some time. Okay some time is an understatement. I've been watching the Cullen since they arrived at Forks. I mean, they were the _Cullens _how could you _not _watch? Not only that, but I sort of had a rep around the school as the Gossip Girl. Even if it wasn't the greatest title, it was _some_ title and the little level of fame I got from that was enough to satisfy me for now.

There was news that somebody new coming to school, her name is Bella, Chief Swan's daughter... (he has a daughter... I know, hard to believe somebody tapped that...) I tried to be nice to her for the first couple of days, to cover up the hostility I felt toward her. I usually didn't feel that with anyone, but I had reasons too. 1) She was taking up the damn spotlight. [I've been Queen Bee for some time - besides Rosalie ('cause that bitch is just scary) - and I didn't appreciate how everybody seemed to want to pay more attention to her then me.] 2) Mike liked her. [Normally, I'd brush that off since my torch for Edward burned ten _million_ brighter than my one for Mike. There was more to it that just that though, Mike _really _liked her and I knew that for a fact (I'd heard from Lauren who heard from Tyler.). Even so, why did I care so much? Because things with Edward did not fall into place . . . and Mike was my safety net, but now my safety net was repositioning himself for Bella.] But really what pissed me off the most was: 3) Edward Cullen took notice to Bella Swan. [The Most Likely To Be Closet Gay (according to Mike, Eric, and Tyler, although I denied it always in my mind) took interest in the New Girl. He's never done that before! Every day he used to come into school to brood another day away, all human beings meaning nothing to him, but after Bella arrived and they shared a "moment" at lunch - which I helped sponsor by the way! - it was like, they were friends.]

Do you have any freakin' idea how badly _I _want Edward Cullen to notice me? DO YOU? I've had numerous occasions where I've flirted, flaunted, and stalked his Godlike self! Has he ever responded correctly? **No**.

Then _Bella _waltzes in [or trips in, 'cause she's so damn clumsy (but that's cute now apparently... what the frick ever!)] and wins the attention of Fork High's most wanted guy. The most wanted guy whom I've had my eye on for as long as I can remember (which is a really long time!).

Can you see why I dislike her? Can you see why I'd like to rip off her two left feet and make her _choke_ on them?

After a while of friendship, Bella announces that she and Edward are now an item. I'm not the only one whose going to go home and curl up in a ball with some Ben and Jerry's, Mike's also in the dumps.

Despite my heart falling apart, I still can pretend to seem interested and dig for as many details as possible, some so I can give everybody the inside scoop and some so I can put my torch away for good. She's vague as ever, but she says something about ripping off Edward's face and finding something better than his looks in there. Edward apparently has a personality . . . who knew?

Watching your "best friend" and your soul mate together is a hard thing to deal with, but I did it. Even though I should have launched myself into a deep, dark depression like I deserved, I didn't. Instead I pretended to find Mike interesting and started hanging out with him more than ever. The more time I spent with Mike, the less time I had for Lauren, who really disliked Bella and couldn't shut up about her and Edward, for Angela who was Bella's real true friend and would only remind me of Bella, and anybody else who had something against her or was friends with her. Since Bella was no longer available, Mike realized the opportunity of a lifetime was knocking on _his _door (of all doors . . . ).

I found myself clinging more to Mike and less to Edward. The more I thought about Mike's baby blue eyes, the less I thought about Edward's golden ones. The more I kissed Mike's lips, the less I imagined kissing Edward's. The more I fell for Mike, the less I felt for Edward.

In some ways, I was aware of how stupid this was. I was simply replacing one guy with the other, but you know what? At least I could have Mike . . . or so I thought.

Edward left Bella to move with his family and Bella died . . . well not literally (damn it, because then I would've had a chance later on . . . ), but it was like she was dead. We tried to talk to her and she'd answer, but it was one-liners at most and anytime we mentioned Edward she run out of the room. At first, Lauren and I were easy on her, but then it seemed like we were even paying more attention to her than ourselves, so we stopped playing nice. Bella knew what she was getting herself into when she started dating Edward.

Mike dumped me when he found out Bella was single again, but due to Bella's zombie-like stage, Mike lost all hope that he'd ever be able to repair her and gave up on her (or at least acted like it for my sake). We ended up dating again and I was starting to learn to forgive him for treating me like I was disposable.

After months of never talking, one day she just suddenly mentions animals and everybody's totally paying attention to her again. My spotlight, the one that I just managed to get back, was yanked back to Bella Swan. (How did she keep doing that? That bitch!) Mike totally lightened up a bunch and started having hope that Bella could be his again (a.k.a. he dropped my ass.).

Lauren and I couldn't believe it (Tyler dropped Lauren's ass as well.). All the guys swarmed Bella like she was some sort of drug . . . but when they found out she had a boyfriend (the really cute, Indian-looking guy) they backed off, except Mike. I had to give him props, not all guys could manage to pump their ego enough to think that they were compared well to a very hot guy. I also had to think about what I was getting myself into . . . I mean, was Mike really _that_ stupid?

Anyway, Mike totally got the stomach bug and threw up on his date with Bella and her boyfriend (Third wheel much, Mike?). So, Mike got embarrassed and ran back to me, where I took him back angrily. We fought a lot after that because this was the second time he dumped me for stupid Bella Swan. I failed to see how she was so much better than me, even Lauren said I looked better at our prom.

It wasn't that much longer before Bella ran away from home and returned a couple days later with the Cullen family. It was strange seeing Bella and Edward together again, and I heard Charlie wasn't the least bit thrilled. At least I didn't care for Edward much anymore. I mean, yeah he was totally smokin' and whatnot, but I didn't _like, like _him anymore. This only emphasized the problems in Mike and I's relationship. Edward was back and you didn't see me running for him, did you? I finally forgave him after he apologized a bunch, but I still couldn't help that I was wary of his decisions. He got fed up with me not being a hundred percent behind him and dumped me again. I gave up on him all together.

Things went smoothly for Bella and Edward until Super Cute Indian-Looking Guy came to school and nearly beat Edward's ass. Obviously, Bella forgot to dump him. So he and Edward were, like going to fight over her? Ugh, again the spotlight was back on her whether she noticed or not, because now everybody wanted to know what was going to happen with the whole love triangle . . . Sadly, Indian Guy went away after awhile and Edward got Bella.

Finally senior year arrived and I hardly spoke to or acknowledged the Cullens and Bella, but Mike (acting like he's Bella's lap dog) did. I wasn't even sure what they did anymore, so I couldn't tell you what was up with them. I can tell you that Edward proposed to Bella after graduation. I couldn't believe it, nor could I when I got an invitation to the wedding!

I wasn't a moron and didn't pass up the invite. Mike realized he really did lose and wanted to go out again, I told him I wasn't ready, but he also was going to the wedding, so it made sense to go together. We weren't a couple, but I knew I'd look lame to go to a wedding being Jessica Stanley and all and not having a date.

The wedding looked like something out of a fairy tale, I was so jealous, but at the same time . . . I was kind of happy for Bella. Although I couldn't stand her and she took over my place, I was being to realize that maybe it was for the better.

I danced quite a lot with Mike and he kept looking at me with this adoration in his eyes. Maybe it was the wedding fever getting to him, maybe it was the love that seemed to be oozing out of every corner of this place, but later that evening, Mike proposed.

I let my mind flash back over the years of school together, before the Cullens arrived, I sort of had a thing for Mike Newton. I remembered falling in love with him unexpectedly, how he was my rock for when I was getting over Edward. I remembered how he treated me for the past couple of high school years and how _reliable _he was. I smiled sweetly at him and said "Never in a million years, Newton."

After that night, I finally let go of my hatred for Bella Cullen and her new family members. I let go of the old me. I will admit, sometimes I catch myself gossiping like I used too and sometimes I'll get jealous over something a neighbor has, but then I'll remember Mike's face when I declined his proposal and I'll smile. I smile because I know how strong I am and how amazing my life is, just by itself.

* * *

**I really wanted to do a Jessica POV because recently I've had to cope with a similar situation, so this was like therapy for me.**

**It's not great, but it satisfied me.**

**:) Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews and favs would be grand and unexpected for this story.**

**Love,**

**Sam**


End file.
